


It's done

by dollyjae



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, carry on simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyjae/pseuds/dollyjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magicath finally finishes Carry On SImon</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's done

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago after reading Fangirl and thought I would post it now to celebrate the fact that I just bought Carry On! I'm so excited to read it.

Cath looked up. When was the last time she had looked up? 5hours ago? 6? Wren was long asleep on the other bed in their childhood room. She could hear her dad rustling around his papers, would he sleep at all tonight? Probably not. Cath didn't think she would either.

What she had just done was beginning to sink in. She had just finished Carry On, her 'life's work' as Wren called it, and she had just done the thing she didn't know she was actually going to do. She had thought about it for the whole two years she had worked on it, it was the namesake of the fic, but somehow she didn't think she would ever have the guts to actually do it. Wren was going to hate her. The Internet was going to hate her.

_'The Mage whirled and lunged out with his sword. Suddenly Basil was on the ground. Davy chuckled. Why hadn't Simon seen this coming. So many thoughts ran through his mind, but his eyes were drawn just to Baz, gasping for air. Simon knelt by him, running his fingers through that greasy black hair. How had he ended up loving the boy he always thought he hated? Basil was gurgling and gasping, blood gushing from the large slice under his abdomen. "Baz." Simon yelped, sounding more of a kitten than a man, looking down at the boy who had brought him so much anguish and yet so much love, so much life. When Simon was with Baz he felt alive. He hoped the other boy felt the same way._

" _Carry on Simon."_

 

 _The vampire's head fell_.'

 

~ Carry On Simon  
by Magicath

She hit post. And surprisingly didn't regret it.

At first he didn't believe Cath. "You did what!?" "Levi Oh my god calm down!" "What did Wren say?" "Nothing. Yet" "Oh Lord.. What have you done?" She wasn't sure that her behaviour warranted Levi's reaction. But actually he was reacting appropriately to finding out his girlfriend had JUST. KILLED. BAZ. She heard Wren stirring in the other bed. "I better go". "Me too, I have to get to work. I love you, you heartless monster.. haha" She got up and went to her twins canopy bed. They had loved them when they were little, but now they were just annoying and stupid. "Wren? I finished it. It's over" "Oh my god!" Wren squealed, literally falling out of bed and dashing to her laptop. That was the quickest Cath had seen her sister get out of bed ever. Alcohol ban was really helping her. Cath waited, and waited. The suspense killing her. When Wren gasped, she knew it had happened. There friendship was probably over. But she had to do it. She had to. She went over to her sisters desk. Hesitantly she looked down at Wren who was absolutely bawling. "It. Was. Beautiful. His death. Beautiful. Why are you so goddamn good at what you do?" She sniggled, (an awkward combination of sniffling and giggled). Cath was shocked, taken aback. She had expected a full on assault from her twin, who she thought would have been completely opposed to Basil's death. "It's done" she said. "It's finally done".

And it was. The world of Simon Snow wasn't done. But Cath was. And Wren was. Maybe Wren had been done ages ago, but Cath couldn't be sure. She wouldn't ever stop loving Simon Or Baz and the world of Mages, but she felt like her little part of contributing to that world, to that fandom, was complete. And it was.

"Thankyou everyone for your support over these many years of fic writing, especially with my most recent 'Carry On Simon.' Thankyou Gemma T Leslie for creating this World of Mages for me and others like me to read, fall in love with and mould to make them our own. I hope you all understand why Carry On had to end the way it did. I knew from the beginning it was coming but it still shocked even me. While Simon Snow, Baz and the world of Mages will always hold a special place in my heart, I think that is time to 'hang up the hat'. I have enjoyed my time immensely, but as Baz said ~ Carry on Simon."

~ Magicath aka Cather Avery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave comments - I am still fairly new to this and would appreciate feedback :)


End file.
